The Legend
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: There are two sides to every story, within the two families: The Niwa’s, a Clan of Thieves, and The Hikari’s, a Family of Artists, there are two versions of how the two angels, Dark of the Niwa’s, and Krad of the Hikari’s, came to be. Female Dark.
1. Intro

**The Legend**

_**Intro**_

**_----_**

_This is the true story of how two families,_

_The Niwa's, a Noble Japanese clan with roots deep in the shadowed Ninja world,_

_and,_

_The Hikari's, a Minor British Noble Family with many secretes within its line._

_It was by some strange force that these two families would meet._

_The Hikari's had traveled the waters to Japan or Edo as it was called back then._

_No one knew that the meeting of these two families would cause a great disaster, _

_and a 300 year feud between the two families._

_With every dark cloud there is a sliver lining, as unnoticeable as it maybe_

_The meeting of the Heirs was the sliver lining that no one noticed, nor wanted._

_This is an account will have the story from both the heads of the family as well as the story from the two angels that were cursed to continue the Hikari/Niwa feud._

_The two Heirs that had died because of their families hate for one another._

_This is the beginning of the two angel's story,_

_Of Dark and Krad. _


	2. From The Hikari's

**The Legend**

_The Hikari's Version_

_From the Journal Of: Logan Hikari, Head of the Hikari Family_

_We had arrived at this island nation to seek our own territory. In Great Britain all the territory had either been clamed by muggles, or more powerful families with vast armies at their command or strong influence with the crown. While we thrived among the muggles, selling my son's living art and using them to kill our enemies. They had caught on to us, so we fled to this country... Edo._

_We saw the filth that inhabited the country, my radiant wife, Flora, agreed with me that this country was barbaric with its samurai knights and ninja rouges. Our son, Krad, a handsome young man, spoke nothing of the county to us, once we had set up residence all he did was create those living art works._

_The ritual to being them to life was simple, a life for a life, someone would die for the art to live. Back in England, my son and I had sought out whores that could still bare children. I had my fun with them first, since my wife can not satisfy me any longer, for she can no longer give me sons._

**_Next Entry_**

_We had to start with filthy animals at first; my son was doing art work that required animals to be sacrificed. It was bloody hell trying to get them. Soon, my son moved on to the maids... one had the gall to clam that her child was mine. She was the first to be offered, along with some incompliant women that refused to obey me._

_I had met with one of the heads of a Edo family, Goku Niwa, Leader of the Niwa Clan. He has told me of the women that have gone missing, that I should be protective of my wife, least she become a future victim. I hadn't thought of it before now… alas, if she is killed I will not be getting my fortune for marrying her._

**_Next Entry_**

_From what I had over heard from the other Edo men, Niwa's family dealings are a myst__ery, but to very few, they know to call upon the Niwa's for many reasons. They were a family of ninja's... I found it ridicules that a magical family would take on such a low level profession!_

_I had a gala event to show those barbarians my son's works; many were awed by the liveliness of his works. I had suppressed a mad laugh to know that they were truly alive. Many of the worms had spoken to me about marrying the whores they called daughters to my son._

_I thought on this, my son would have to eventually bare an Heir to carry on our family name and to create the living art. However... I wanted my son to choose his bride; I would not accept an ugly woman as my daughter-in-law and his tastes were refined nor would he choose one of these... Edo women as his wife. I trust him to make that decision at least._

**_Next Entry_**

_I can't help but be horrified at my son's choice in the remaining women that wished to court him. While nearly all of them were westerners like ourselves, there was only one girl from this land that remained in my house._

_The daughter of the Niwa Clan, Dark Niwa. While she is very pretty for an Edo woman, I have suspicions that she is not here for my son and yet... wishes to continue the relationship with him, a strange girl. Hopefully my son will make her his next offering in a grand art work, no drought that it would be both powerful and beautiful. My wife made sure that his mind was not poisoned by the witch, steering him away from her and into much better choices._

**_Next Entry_**

_Five months of this has been going on, my wife has informed me that only three girls remain to marry my son. Unfortunately, the Niwa witch was one of the three. My son has taken a deep liking to her, and the two other girls who tried to intimidate her, give up on him as my son focused his attention on the Niwa witch. _

_What fools muggles are, I had witnessed what the Niwa witch could do. It was by mere chance that I had found her in my son's room..._

_in his bed..._

_under his sheets..._

_With my son sleeping next to her, bare crested a few months ago. I knew what had happened between them, I am no fool, but I was confused on how to feel. _

_Proud of my son, whom had finally taken a woman to bed after his years of virginity, or degusted that he had chosen that Niwa witch to romp and ravage for his first time. Surely my son had a reason for allowing her into his bed other then to feed his manly urges._

**_Next Entry_**

_I offered Niwa a beautiful sculpture of twin maidens; I had lied, telling him that I was sure that my son would pick his daughter to marry and that it was a present from his future brother-in-law. Alas, he had found out about the art, once news of his wife's death had gotten out. He had said that a wild animal had killed her when she was out in the forest, picking herds._

_I had seen a frail looking boy, with white hair and red eyes, Niwa's son as I had been told by a foolish Edo man who tried to get his fat ugly pig of a daughter to marry my son. I was confident that there was nothing in my way of ruling this country. So I admitted to giving the art work to Niwa to kill his clan. The look on his face was wonderful._

_I sought my son; he had left my side to go to that witch, keeping her out of other's site, they hid and so did I. What I had heard come from the witch's lips I did not approve of. She had said those words to my son. _

'_**I'm pregnant with your child, Krad.'**_

_****__Next Entry_

_I had arranged to have several art works sent out to destroy several high ranking government officials and their families but they always, __**always**__, __**ALWAYS**__ stepped in and stole it!_

_I had found it funny that they had left a notice of what they were going to steal and when they would steal it. I underestimated the Niwa's as they even seemed to have turned one of them. I had seen it with my own two eyes. A beautiful art work that was meant to kill on my command was reduced to a __servant_!

**_Next Entry_**

_I have noticed the Niwa witch had gotten fatter as I had seen her with my son as he painted one of the vacant rooms a sky blue with fluffy white clouds, and a starry night sky. They smiled as they talked of names for the abomination that was growing with in her._

_In just a few more months she would give birth, as well as be a part of the most powerful and beautiful art work of all time._

**_Next Entry_**

_The Niwa's had__ become desperate, relying on the turned art works and muggles to do their work for them. I have once again underestimated The Niwa Clan as Goku Niwa comes to challenge me to the death._

_From Logan Hikari_

* * *

**From the Journal Of: Flora Hikari, Lady of the Hikari Family**

_I had fled the estate as the Niwa Clan penetrated our walls with their strong magic and with the help of my son's own creations. I hid, in the disguise of an Edo woman. I had died my hair black and donned a colorful robe. I found these clothes to be ridicules but I will not die with that horrid man my father had sold me to._

_As the battle between the art works and the Niwa's died down, the people took the undestroyed works and piled them into a fire. I have never seen so many remains of artworks being destroyed._

_I carefully slipped into the ruins of mansion, looking for my son. Even if I never wanted him he was still my blood. I had to duck behind a nearly destroyed wall as I saw a dark shadow pass by. I had only a small glance of an Edo man holding something in his arms as he briskly walked out of the nearly destroyed mansion._

_I had heard a small sound, one I had not heard in 17 years. It was a coo of a baby. Looking around, following my ears, I had found a baby boy near the remains of two skeletons. I was frightened by the site of them with the baby boy in-between them. _

_One looked as if it was burned black and the other was an immaculate white and they seemed almost like lovers._

_I frowned as it registered in my mind._

_This was what reminded of my Son and that Niwa witch he had __**'fallen in love' **__with, and that this was their child._

_I carefully moved to pick up the child, but as I pulled him into my arms, he opened his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue, and I had decided to raise the child as my own, as a Hikari._

**_Next Entry_**

_It's been 14 years since I had taken that baby boy from the remains of his parents. I had taught him the Hikari arts, and every thing that comes with the name Hikari. I named him after his father Krad, at first I had no idea what to name my son when he was born. I had simply chosen the name because it was dark spelled backwards. I thought it a unique form of the word light. _

_My late husband had only married into my family so I was the only one who could teach him the ways of the Hikari's. As he grew I knew that there was something wrong, but I pushed in to the back of my mind._

_He had told me that he had seen this girl at the market place, whom he said looked familiar and once he describe her to me I knew who it was._

_I had told him a lie that the girl was bad and wanted to steal his art work just to destroy it. It sent him into tears as he went to his room. _

_From Flora Hikari_


	3. From The Niwa's

**The Legend**

_The Niwa's Version_

_From the Journal Of: Goku Niwa, Head of the Niwa Clan_

_There are some new arrivals from Great Britain that seem a little... off. They seem to come from nobility as I have seen them dressed in such strangely bright clothing, with rare jewels inlaid in sliver and gold around the woman's neck. It's only three of them: _

_The man, tall, long blond hair that reaches to his shoulders, kept binned at the back of his neck, cold blue eyes, and pail skin. _

_The woman, also blond with her hair waving down to her waist, large breasts jiggling from the top of her clothes, jewelry around her slender neck, resting on her chest, small waist, her hips didn't look good for bearing a son and yet... they did. _

_The son, he also had blond hair like his parents, banded high at the back of his head, I couldn't see his eyes, his bangs cover them as he had his head down and I couldn't get close enough to him. He was slender, looking as frail as one of my daughter's dolls. He didn't look like he could do much work._

_At first I wasn't concerned with their arrival into my land, but I made it my way to avoid westerners. They caused me noting but trouble, more these people then any others._

**_Next Entry_**

_It stared out with some pets missing, females. I thought it was just some raving mad, animal that was looking for a mate, which was until... HUMAN women had started to go missing. Looking into it with my own resources we had discovered that the women that had gone missing were working for someone. The family of westerners that had arrived few months ago, the women had worked for the Hikari's. A name I didn't know would hunt me beyond my grave at the time._

_From what we gathered about the westerners from the families of the missing women, was the beginning of those who would hunt my decedents. _

_Logan Hikari, The Master of the House, _

_Flora Hikari, the Lady of the House, _

_and their son... _

_Krad Hikari._

**_Next Entry_**

_As we investigated them, they held an event showcasing their son's works. I must say that they were incredible, they looked almost… alive. Many of my fellow country men had talked with Logan-san to get his son to marry one of their daughters. I thought that would be an excellent way to investigate them and their son, my daughter has been trained long enough to take on this task._

**_Next Entry_**

_I couldn't be prouder of my child; she was one of the few girls that their son had chosen to keep coming to his home. While the other girls that were also chosen were those of aristocrats from the west, she was the only one from our land to be chosen to stay._

_She had informed me that the son was usually always painting or sculpting some new creation, almost obsessively. Only when his mother had forced him from his work did he join the rest of the girls for tea and snacks. The only problem she had encountered was that his mother guided him away from her when ever he would try to come near. So I granted her permission to see him at night, I know she will not be caught by the westerners traps, she is after all ... a Niwa._

**_Next Entry_**

_It has been five__ months since we have first started to investigate The Hikari's. My daughter has gotten close to the young man, and I worry for her safety. Only two other girls besides herself are allowed to go into the Hikari estate. Though my daughter thinks that, because she detest them, the Lady Hikari had chosen them to rid her of her son's company. Ha! What fools westerners are._

**_Next Entry_**

_Mr. Hikari has offered me a sculptor of twin maidens. He told me he had a feeling that his son would pick my daughter to marry him. I was worried but I forged happiness at the news that we would soon be brothers-in-law. Regrettably, I learned to late what had made all the women disappear._

_It was in the sculpture he had given me. My wife, the fairest maiden I have ever lade my eyes upon, had been killed by the accursed thing! I could feel rage blinding my judgment as I held her mangled body in my arms. Their art was truly alive. Only... at the price of another's life can their art truly live._

_My son, as weak and frail as he is, had the strength to confer his sister over the death of their mother. I didn't want her seeing that Hikari boy anymore. For fear that he might take her life next. The Hikari had made it personal when he had openly admitted that the sculpture was given to me intentionally. To kill me and my clan for our magical lineage was a threat to their dominance._

**_Next Entry_**

_I CAN NOT BELIVE THIS! OF MY OWN CHILD! I had not seen her in four months; I had thought she was still gravening over the death of her mother! BUT NO! SHE HAS BEEN NUTURING A CHILD SPAWNED BY THE HIKARI! _

_My son had known!_

_My late wife had known!_

_That my daughter had become pregnant with that monster's child months ago!_

**_Next Entry_**

_I don't know what to do other then expose the Hikari's for their misuse of magic to the people of my land, so I did. I lead the people to discover what the Hikari's were really doing inside their home. The son had been creating art from the blood and bones of the women that had gone missing. They had sent the art after the unprotected people but my clan had stepped in to even the playing field. We destroyed much of them and The Master of the house was killed by my hands, his wife had fled but she was not worth my time. I wanted the son, the demon that had dared taint my little angel, but when I had found him, my blood had turned to ice._

_My daughter lay limply in his arms that were wrapped around her waist, despite the massive bulge of her stomach. I never saw my daughter's eyes open, as the Hikari had done something to blind me. I was forced to cover my eyes and a massive amount of magic flowed over the land._

_Next thing I knew, I had a baby cradled in my arms, wrapped in my black cloak. She looked like my daughter when she was born. I wandered if she was, if this was a way to start over with my daughter. My kin had erased the memories of the Niwa and Hikari battle, with the destruction of many of the Hikari Art works. They didn't need to know of the sacrifices the Niwa's made to protect them._

**_Next Entry_**

_As I write for the last time, on my death bed, I regret nothing. I worry for my children. My daughter, Dark, had developed a new personality on her 14__th__ birthday. I had raised her differently then I did the first time. My little angel was as strong willed, kind, and beautiful as her mother, but suborn and witty like myself. Now that it was just I raising her, my kin spread out to seek Hikari's that might still be lurking, and her brother had been cursed into the body of a strange looking animal. She was shy, quite, polite, and afraid of me, for good reason._

_She had met a Hikari at the marketplace one day. A boy, her age and they were immediately attracted to each other. When I had seen him with my own eyes, I could tell he was a Hikari, just by the shade of blue of his eyes. I had punished her for meeting him, although a bit cruel, it was all to protect her from the Hikari, we moved away from those lands shortly after._

_I did not know what had happened that fateful day, what the light that had blinded me did to my child and the Hikari. My only wish is for my descendents to be safe and happy, out of the hands of those monster's, the Hikari's._

_Farewell, _

_From Goku Niwa_

* * *

Big spoiler, and sorry that my main story will not be updated for a while. I hope you all enjoy this. I've had it typed up for a while.


End file.
